Outsmarted the GA way!
by Charanime
Summary: There was a farmer named Ruka Nogi who outwitted the wise landlady named Hotaru Imai Read if you want to know "How" the animal lover did to outsmart our Ice Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.  
I do not own the story Outsmarted.**

**This story is actually based on the short story Outsmarted. I also do not own it. But the scenes in this story are based on it. So I hope you like it! I just made some twist of it.**

**Outsmarted**

**Chapter 1**

There was a farmer who has a very large land, but he's not the real owner of the land. In fact he only rented it so that he can plant crops and sell it to have money and of course food. But, one day the landlady of the land came.

**At the Farm**

**Hotaru:** Oi! Where's the head farmer here?

**Nonoko:** Oh! Ms. Imai I'm glad to see you! If you're talking about Mr. Ruka Nogi, he's probably in the barn feeding the animals. D-Demo gomenasai, I can't escort you there because I have something to do. Toodles!

Nonoko hurriedly ran away, leaving the landlady. So Hotaru together with her assistant/secretary/best friend Mikan went to the barn and saw Ruka feeding some chickens. Hotaru knocked to catch the attention of our kind farmer/animal lover. As soon as Ruka knew that it was the landlady Hotaru Imai, he then averted his attention to her and bowed to show respect.

**Ruka: **(_bowing)_ Ohayou Ms. Imai. What an honor to be in your presence. Come in, Come in. Take a seat.

**Hotaru:** It's okay; I don't have much time Nogi. So you see, I came here for the reason that I want to take back my land. In other words you have to leave this land. I will give you one week to prepare for your departure.

Ruka was evidently shocked upon hearing the landlady's announcement. This is just so sudden for him to quickly comprehend. Ruka got out from his shocked and question the landlady.

**Ruka:** What? I can't leave this land. I-I'll pay you double if our payments are not enough.

**Hotaru:** I don't need your money Nogi. All I need is for you to leave this land after one week.

**Ruka:** No! I will not leave this land. I already paid for the next month's lease. Plus, there are some plants here that are needed to be harvested.

**Hotaru:** Why are you so hard to convice? Ugh!... Okay if you're worried about the plants I'll take care of it. And to make this deal easier….. Mikan?

Hotaru called her secretary. Then Mikan came with a big briefcase on her hands. When she opened it, Ruka saw large amount of money inside.

**Hotaru:** Maybe this will convince you. Mikan, how much money is in there? Tell him so that he will agree to leave this land.

**Mikan:** Uhhhh….. it has Uh,,,, (_counting using her hand_)

**Ruka & Hotaru:** (_sweatdropped!)_

**Mikan:** Uhm.. It has 1,000,000 Rabbits. No more. No less.

Hotaru faced Ruka, she smirked when he saw Ruka's expression. She believed that Ruka will easily agree to this if she will involve some amount of money.

**Hotaru:** So Nogi. What do you think? Are you going to leave this land and live a millionaire's life or not?

**Ruka:** Still my decision is No! Capital N.O. No!

The landlady was shocked. Did he just refuse this big amount of money? Hotaru thought. But of course she planned for this moment, if her plan A did not work, it's time to make the plan B work.

**Hotaru:** So, if you don't want to leave this land, let's have it this way, the produce that you will be harvesting this year, half of it will be mine and half of it will be yours.

**Mikan:** That's the only solution. So it is a deal, or no deal?

Unbeknownst to them, all the farmers were listening to their conversation from the very start. So when Mikan asked Ruka's decision, they all suddenly appeared in the scene. Some, were convincing Ruka to accept the deal and some were convincing him to not to accept the deal. They were halfway on having an argument.

**Mochu & Koko:** Deal Ruka, Deal…

**Anna & Sumire:** No Deal, No Deal…

**Ruka:** (_shocked_) H-How did you get here?

**Yuu:** Please be quite guys. Ruka's going to be more and more confused because of your continuous bickering. Let him make his own decision. And of course, let him think first.

He glared at the farmers and after a while they stopped their noises.

**Hotaru:** Spit it! I'm not getting any younger here.

**Ruka:** (_panicking and turned to Yuu_) What will I do Yuu? What am I going to choose?

**Yuu:** (_whispers_) Just follow what your heart says. I know it will be the right decision.

Ruka thought for a moment. Listened to his heart for a while and then he smiled and it's clear that he already have his decision.

**Ruka:** Imai….

**Hotaru:** (_getting impatient_) What? Spill it so that I can get out of here.

Hotaru already knew what Ruka's decision is. Because of this Hotaru can't stop herself from smirking.

**Ruka:** Okay, It's a deal.

**Hotaru:** Right, anyway our sharing system will not be based on your current sharing system.

**Ruka:** What? Why?

**Hotaru:** Well I thought it's time to change it. And also it's part of our deal.

Ruka can't believe it. She actually changed the traditional sharing system? Ruka thought.

**Ruka:** What why didn't you tell me earlier?

**Hotaru:** Sorry I forgot to tell you. But of course I already knew that you will accept the offer in the first place.

**Ruka:** Okay fine! So what's the new sharing system? How does it go?

**Hotaru:** All the produce above the land will be mine and all the produce under will be yours.

Ruka was actually stiff when he heard that. He could not believe what his ears heard.

**Ruka:** But, if that's the case then I will not be able to have even a little of the produce. I will not receive a thing.

**Hotaru:** Exactly! That's the point here. So good luck! Ja Ne Ruka Nogi. Hahahahahahaha! (_continuously laughing evilly_).

* * *

Here's my another story! Hope you like it!  
Sorry if I'm not frequently updating my other story...  
Thank you so much for understanding! Please Review!  
I will update sooner...  
~charanime-chan


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its character and I do not own The story Outsmarted. This story is just based on the "real" Outsmarted story I just made some twists on it.**

**Chapter 2**

That night our protagonist Ruka cannot sleep. He was still thinking about the deal he made between Hotaru. He was pondering on his thoughts when he noticed a tap on his shoulder. He abruptly turned around to see who it is and to his surprise it was his best pal Natsume Hyuuga.

**Natsume:** Ruka, I've been searching for you for a while now. I've heard that something happened here.

**Ruka:** Oh.. Uhh.. Yeah. But don't worry it's not that big.

**Natsume:** Not that big? Man! Are you out of your mind to have a deal with the Ice Queen Hotaru Imai?

Do you know what she's capable of doing? Have you forgotten that she is a blackmailer?

**Ruka:** No, I didn't forget. But, what choice do I have? If I did not accept her offer, she would kick me out off this land immediately.

**Natsume:** I understand you. I know that you love this land very much. But how can you outwit her?

**Ruka:** Don't worry I'll think of something. Thanks for coming here.

After that Natsume went home leaving Ruka alone. Ruka went to his beloved animals and plants. He reminisced his first day at that place. And then he started singing some lullaby to the plants and animals around him.

_I love you, you love me_

_We're a happy family_

_With a great big hug_

_And a kiss from me to you_

_Won't you say you love me too?_

After he sang the song, there was a tear that came out of his eyes. Then he kneeled and prayed. Please Lord, I want to stay here. Please let me stay. Please help me. What am I going to plant so that I could outwit her? Ruka prayed intently. Then when he opened his eyes, he was shocked of what he had seen. Because instead of the plants and animals around him before it was a beautiful fountain. Then he saw someone. He saw a very masculine fairy. The fairy bowed and went closer to Ruka and then told him his name. He was Reo a nature fairy, he heard Ruka's singing voice and he was amazed by it. He felt the sincerity of his voice.

**Reo:** Thank you for that wonderful song. Of course, I am not only the one who liked it. Also the plants and animals also liked it so that's why I'm here. They called me so that I can help you. I believe that you have a problem?

**Ruka:** Yes, I have to outwit the landlady so that she can let me stay here. She wants to have the produce above the land, leaving me to have the under it. The question is what plant grows under the land?

**Reo:** Well do not fret my dear. In order to have your answer you have to listen to my song first.

Ruka sweat dropped and Reo started to sing a song.

_Take a penny and some magic__  
__Even though your life is tragic,__  
__You can throw all your dreams down the well.__  
_

_No more suffering, no more sighin'__  
__No more pain and no more cryin',__  
__When you throw all your dreams down the well_

**Reo:** Okay! So do you have a coin there?

**Ruka:** H-hai!

**Reo:** Alright, you have to throw it on the well.

After Ruka threw the coin, the well threw something on Ruka.

**Ruka:** Ow! What was that?

**Reo:** That's the answer to your question. A plant that will grow underground is…

**Ruka:** This! (_holding the seed_).

Ruka jumped up and down. Then when turned to thank Reo, he was gone along with the well. He was back his original place. Then the next day he planted the seeds that he got from the well. He was thankful that his prayers have been answered. He can't wait for the harvesting time to come.

What will happen to them? And what's the plant that will grow underground? These questions will be answered on the next chapter, so stay tuned…..

* * *

~ **Sorry if I did not update earlier and sorry if you find this chapter lame... Stay tuned for the next chapter..**

**~charanime-chan**


End file.
